


Djaq's Dream

by Tortellini



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamselves, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Prophetic Dreams, Randomness, Visions in dreams, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Djac has a rather odd dream. The boys are all involved some way or another. Maybe it's a vision for the future though?!Oneshot





	Djaq's Dream

Sunlight shone through the light of the trees as morning came. As usual, Much was the first to wake up. He sat up tiredly, stretching and rubbing his little eyes. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Allan, who was stretched out on his stomach next to him, opened one eye sleepily. He grumbled, "Too early to wake up--" But then he shrieked. "Much?" he whispered just then. "What happened to your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" Much said shortly, and he rubbed his eyes again. "There's nothing wrong with my--wait. What's wrong with your nose?"

"Oh no!" Allan's face changed as it was his turn to rub his nose. "Oh c'mon, I always loved my nose big like that!"

"You liked that nose?" Much muttered. 

"Hey. If we're like this..." Allan started. They looked at each other in horror and said in unison: "Will!" The two of them rushed to where their friend lay sleeping, wrapped in his blankets. 

"Will!" Much cried as he shook him awake. "Wake up! Now!" 

"Okay, okay..." Will mumbled sleepily, and he sat up. "Morning--" He stopped then, and swallowed. "Did something happen to you two while the rest of us were sleeping? Your nose, and your eyes--!"

"We know! And we don't know how this happened! We just woke up and--" 

"'ang on, Much, don't panic now," Allan said. "It's not that bad--Will," he paused, and Will knew what was coming so he winced. "What happened to your neck?! It shrunk!" 

Will groaned and felt where his long neck should've been. Now there was barely any neck left at all. "Now I'm not tall." He sighed. "Is everyone else like this? With something weird and different?"

"I don't know," Allan muttered a bit nervously. "We just woke up. All of us were just like this." 

Much froze. "Wait... what about Robin?"

"What could be missing from..." Will started to say. He gasped. "His bow!"

Needless to say, they all rushed to where their leader was sleeping. 

"Oy, mate!" said Allan. "Time to get up, Robin!" They could tell just how tense his voice was. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you up this early, Allan. Not without some sort of invitation, at least." Robin yawned and then sat up. Without immediately noticing his friends'...problems, he turned away to get ready for the day. "Much, is breakfast ready yet?"

"No, Master, I was thinking that you-you could shoot us something to eat! With your bow!" Much rambled.

"All right, I will." Robin smirked then. He was always eager to show off--ahem, I mean 'practice' his archery. He reached for his bow and quiver (a miniature version of them, anyway). They were now so small they could fit in the very palm of his hand. 

"Hey!" Robin said angrily. "My bow! What happened--?" Allan snickered, and finally, just finally, did Robin look at them. "Oh geez! Allan!"

"I know. Don't say anything." Allan sulked, feeling his little button nose. 

Robin frowned and turned, not knowing what else to do. "Much...?"

"I know I have little piggy eyes." Much said sadly. 

Lastly Robin turned to Will. "Oh. That's...scary." 

"I know, Robin." Will said softly. He didn't have to rub it in, geez. 

"What about John? Djaq?" Robin asked firmly. They needed to know the truth, whatever it was. 

"This is probably going to end really badly and most likely scar us for life--" Much started. 

'We're not exactly too relaxed in the head to begin with, mate." Of course this was Allan. 

"--let's go check on John first."

The four of them rushed to where John had been sleeping. All that was left was a pile of blankets. 

"John! John!"

"Where are you?"

"Are you all right?"

They rifled through all the blankets, double-checking just to be sure. 

"What happened?" Came a tiny voice. "You guys are giants!"

Allan bent down and over a fold of one of the blankets. There, standing on a piece of the fabric, was John. And like Robin's bow, this new version of the formerly huge outlaw was now minuscule. He stepped lightly into Allan's hand. 

Allan snickered. " _Little_ John." 

"Allan!" John squeaked. "What happened to your face?" 

"Well, according to them, something...happened." Robin said. "Allan no longer has a huge nose. Much's eyes don't bug out of his head now."

"Hey!" said Much. 

"...and Will's neck disappeared. My bow and quiver, and you--both shrunk."

"Oh." said John. "Wait. What about Djaq?"

"We don't know. We haven't checked on her yet." Much said. He glanced at Will and Allan. 

"Oh no." Allan muttered. For once he wasn't joking. 

"What?" 

"Don't say it." said Will. 

"What if--what if she's a-a boy?"  Allan whispered. 

Robin purses his lips. Much looked worried. It was hard to tell with John, since he was so small. Will just looked sick. It was known that I the group that both he and Allan liked their female friend (like that), so it was understandable that they were especially worried. 

Just then they heard footsteps behind them. They all turned, Allan still with John in his hand. 

Djaq stood at the entrance of the camp. She looked amused. And she looked normal from what they could see too. 

"Morning, boys." They didn't say anything since they were all listening hard for some sort of change in her voice. 

Will seemed to deflate in relief. "Are you all right?"

"Djaq," Much said. "Not to be weird, but you should check under your clothes. Like, right now."

"No need. I already did." That got a very awkward response. 

"What type of person wakes up and checks under their knickers?" Much muttered. 

"A Turk." Allan said. 

Djaq's smile slipped. Who could blame her too. "Excuse me?!"

"No offense!"

"Djaq." Robin interrupted. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes." She said simply. After a pause: "And there's nothing you can do about it. Any of you."

"WHAT?!" Allan and Much both yelled. Djaq, Will, and Robin all winced. No one knew about John. 

"Please do not yell." Djaq said in a soft, accented voice. "Eventually it will go away. You are all just trapped in my dream."

"Your-your dream?" Much said. She nodded. "But it's morning! We're awake!"

"No. In my dream it is morning, and you are awake," she corrected. 

"Someone had one too many kegs of John's special Locksley brew last night," Allan muttered. 

"What he's trying to say is that you have a very imaginative imagination," Robin translated. 

Still, Djaq looked affronted. "I do not drink. Since you can't go back to normal until I wake up, I suggest you just go back to sleep."

"But it's morning now!" Much whined. 

"Just go to sleep, will you?"

Grumbling, all they could do was trust her. They shuffled back go their blankets. Soon the camp was filled with the sound of snoring men.

* * *

 

Sunlight shown through the light of the trees as morning came...again. Much gasped, sitting up at exactly the same time as Allan. They looked at each other. 

"Oh man," said Allan. His voice trembled. "I just had the wildest dream..."

"Me too," Much said, feeling his eyes. 

"There's two things to say to that." Allan said. Much looked at him. "One: damn Djaq and her horribly imaginative imagination." Despite himself, Much nodded. "And two: we've got to stop drinking more than two kegs of John's special Locksley brew. Am I right--?"

"Oh, I quite agree." Much stared somewhere over Allan's shoulder, and he turned. 

"Oh... hey Djaq. What's up?"

She did not look happy. 


End file.
